


Big Sis?

by Maymot97



Series: Fett Family AU [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Trans Female Character, Trans girl Kix, nonbinary Boba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: Kix confronts her oldest sibling about something she's noticed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the easiest way to describe this is to just quote what I've got in my notes for this AU:
> 
> "Boba has never had a better word to describe himself other than 'queer', but he's noticing as he gets older that he's drifting towards wanting to be referred to in increasingly feminine ways (doesn't mind his brother's calling him 'big sis', doesn't mind being referred to as someone's girlfriend, absolutely loved it when his old college boyfriend's kid called him 'momma' while half asleep). He doesn't have a problem being referred to with he/him pronouns (yet), but overall it's a bit distressing to him. he thought he had everything figured out but the universe decided to throw a curve ball at him."
> 
> I haven't decided if I want Boba to be a trans woman, or if I want him to be more like me in that he doesn't mind he/him pronouns but would like to be referred to as sister, girlfriend, mom, etc. (i'm prefer she/her pronouns which are the pronouns usually associated with my assigned gender and would really kind of like to be called dad by a kid one day- gender is weird man).

Kix watched as Boba shaved, watched how he was so careful not to nick himself, how he went over places multiple times to make sure that he got every hair that he could. It wasn’t unusual to walk past the bathroom in the middle of the afternoon and see Kix sitting on top of the toilet and Boba shaving, especially since it was the middle of summer. 

This particular day Boba also had out his makeup and had his really tight skinny jeans on (a clear signal to anyone in a five mile radius that he was getting ready to go on a date). Kix liked to watch Boba get ready for dates. He tended to explain to her what he was doing with what brush and what pan of makeup was for where, and if there was enough time and Boba was in a particularly good mood he’d do Kix’s makeup for her. Boba was usually in a good mood around Kix.

Right now though, she was starting to get on his nerves. 

“There’s nothing about it,” he said, glancing over at his little sister. “I just don’t mind being referred to in feminine terms.”

“You responded when Jesse said ‘sis’ even though he was obviously talking to me,” Kix replied flatly. “You’re last three datemates have at one point or another seriously called you their girlfriend.”

Boba sighed, placed his razor down, and rinsed off his face. “What do you want me to say?”

Kix shrugged. “I’m just curious about what’s going on with you.”

Pulling his hair up into ponytail, Boba shook his head. “There’s nothing going on, sis. Or at least nothing that’s not been going on for the last ten years.”

“Last year you said you had your identity all figured out.”

Boba rolled his eyes, and reached for his primer. “Things change.”

“So there is something going on!”

Glaring at his sister, Boba said, “If you don’t drop it, I’m gonna kick you out of the bathroom.”

Kix giggled and ran a hand over her buzzed hair. She was in need of a haircut- the lightning bolts were starting to fill in. “Sorry, sorry. Just figured you’d want someone to talk to.”

“Isn’t there someone else you could be hanging out with?”

Now Kix rolled her eyes. “Cody’s at work, Rex is with his boyfriend, Fives is with his girlfriend-“

“-Fiancée-”

“- Echo is having a video game competition with Wolffe and Dogma, and Jesse and Tup are out with Hardcase and Slick. Fox, Keeli, and Bly are your age so I’m not hanging out with them.”

“Don’t you have any non-family friends?”

Kix through her head back and groaned before unfolding herself from on top of the toilet and stepping behind Boba to leave the bathroom.

“Fine, sis, I’ll leave you alone.”

Boba shook his head and smiled. He had a lot of thinking to do.


End file.
